The Dark Angel
by Bloodsuckers37
Summary: Jim, Blair, and Simon meet up with one of Simon's old friend to help solve a murder mystery.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Dark Angel  
  
Authors: The Bloodsuckers  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to Petfly productions; they are only mine to borrow.  
  
Author's notes: I hope that you enjoy this story and I would love some constructive criticism, it will only make this story and my others better.  
  
The Dark Angel  
  
Chapter 1  
  
In the city of Cascade, Washington, a large black police captain sits at his desk wondering to himself, "What the hell is goin' on in this city?" His name was Captain Simon Banks and he headed the major crimes unit of the Cascade Police Department. He was a cigar smoking man with a tendency to be intimidating by yelling, strange coming from a man who wore glasses and a shirt and tie everyday. "Why are all these people dying and getting sick? Why can't they remember how they got all of those cuts and bruises? If I only knew what was going on so I could stop it."  
  
Just then two men knocked on Simon's door and walked in, closing the door with the frosted glass and the painted words 'Simon Banks, Captain,' behind them. The older of the two was tall and muscular. His hair was brown in a crew cut and his eyes were blue like a pool of water. His face was narrow and he was wearing khaki pants and a dark green turtle neck that was tucked in with a brown belt. The other man was quite different. He had long, curly, dark brown hair that stopped just at his shoulders. He had sideburns on his oval face, a square jaw, and blue eyes. He was smaller than the first gentleman, and alternative in the way he dressed, acted, and the music he listened to. With torn, patched jeans and tie dyed shirts, he looked like he stepped right out or the sixties including his earrings and his study of Sentinels. In the police station, Jim, the older man, was a police detective and Blair, the younger, smaller man, was an observer. In reality, Jim was a Sentinel with hyper senses and Blair was his guide.  
  
"Hey, Jim, you don't look so good. Are you feeling okay?" Simon said.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"You're as white as a sheet! Jim, I know you want to crack this case, but if you don't feel good, then go home. I need you well, not half dead. How are your senses?" Simon said concerned about his best detective.  
  
"I FEEL fine." Jim insisted, loudly and annoyed.  
  
"Fine." Simon said. "What did you find out from the lab?"  
  
"Well," Blair cut in excitedly, "the forensic pathologist said that the wounds are definitely bites, but she had never seen anything like them before. She also said that they are absolutely not human. You should see these things! They look like two swelled up purple bumps with holes in the middle. Oh, yeah, they're infected too. She said that the infection is most likely the cause of death. They didn't get the medical attention they needed. Not to mention, most of the bodies suffered some kind of plasma drainage."  
  
"The bruises on the victims are from a struggle. These people saw whatever was coming and put up a fight. But, none of the people know who, what, when, where, why, and how." Jim cut in as he sat down on one of the chairs in Simon's cluttered office. He was slouching with his head in his hands.  
  
"That's strange," Simon said.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Jim and Blair said together.  
  
"You know, the only things that I could think of that drink blood are vampires and vampire bats," Jim shot Blair an annoyed look.  
  
"Come on, chief. This isn't a horror flick! This is real life and I don't know if your mom told you, but vampires, ghosts, and goblins just don't exist!"  
  
"Can it you two. I've got this contact, she may seem a little strange at first, but she's legit. We're goin' to visit her. She might have a clue as to what's going on," The captain ordered in his usual loud voice.  
  
Jim, Blair, and Nathan got into their cars. Jim did not have a police vehicle. He was somewhat of a reckless driver when it came to getting his man, therefore, he went out and bought and old, blue and white, Ford truck, while Simon drove a brand new Chrysler. Blair just rode with Jim since he was supposed to be observing him for his dissertation on Sentinels and hyper senses for Ranier University.  
  
Jim followed Simon the whole way. They would continue to drive until arriving at a driveway that was so well hidden it seemed to suddenly appear from the woods. At the end of the driveway, they came to a large, two- story, Victorian style house. The house was painted a deep blue color with white trim. The wraparound porch was painted white, had a swing, and white wicker furniture. There were bay windows on either side of the front door. This house was not the typical type of house that you would expect to find hidden deep in the woods. This was the first indication to Jim and Blair that something was weird about this place.  
  
All three men meet at the front door and Simon rang the doorbell. A woman with long blonde hair came to the door. She was about five feet six inches tall and looked to be about the age of thirty. It was hard to tell her figure from the clothes, but she seemed trim. She wore and old pair of baggy blue jeans with holes in the knees and an Ohio State sweatshirt.  
  
"Hello Simon, come in," she said slowly as if she had all the time in the world.  
  
"Hello Treska. How are you?" Simon asked.  
  
"Well, well. You finally remembered my name. I am going by Antoinette now. I am fine, thank you, and you?" she waited for a response. She spoke with a slight Eastern European accent, but yet, it still sounded like perfect English.  
  
Before Simon could respond, Blair jumped in, "Aren't you going to introduce us to this beauty?" Blair asked, trying to be suave. This was true; she was very attractive. She seemed to be very strong, mentally as well as emotionally. She also had a demeanor about her that demanded power, like a queen. Her eyes showed age and wisdom; yet, her dark brown hair, fair skin, and grace made her seem more like a princess than a queen.  
  
"There is no need for an introduction, your name is Blair Sandburg and the other is Detective James Ellison. Simon speaks very well of both of you and I am charmed to meet you," she held out her hand to shake both Jim and Blair's hands before continuing her conversation. "Now, go on Simon, what were you planning to say?" She seemed a little perturbed at the way Blair just decided to interrupt their conversation. Antoinette hated being interrupted. At times she talked to people as if they were inferior to her. This was one of Antoinette's biggest "royal qualities." It could be seen on Blair's face that he had picked up on her annoyance and he was somewhat upset, only because he had to take this kind of treatment from Simon all the time.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Simon said.  
  
"Please come in and join me in the living room." The three men followed the enchanting woman to her elegant living room. The room was one of those rooms where one was afraid to touch anything or sit down for fear of breaking something, or making a mess. The living room seemed immaculate. The furniture was Victorian style, like the outside of the house, made from cherry wood with some black walnut trim. She had Tiffany lamps and brass lamps with fringed shades, which made the room look like it was from the twenties. However, Antoinette had a very expensive stereo in one corner. On her hardwood floor, there was an extravagant Oriental rug, which blended in with the burgundy décor. The fireplace was made of marble. It was truly a home fit for a king.or queen. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" She continued as she took Simon and Blair's coats. Jim did not want to give up his.  
  
"No thank you, we don't need anything," Simon answered for all of them.  
  
"Are you certain? Jim looks a little pale. Never mind, I'll bring him some water anyway."  
  
"Antoinette, I came to your for some information. There has been a wide strain of deaths lately. The only real problem with us solving it on our own is that they are strange," Simon tried to explain.  
  
"I know, I heard. It is all over the news," she responded.  
  
"What are you talking about, none of this had been on the news," Jim asked suspiciously.  
  
"Umm." she paused in thought searching for answer to cover to her mistake. "I am talking about newsletters that I get from organizations that I am enrolled. Anyway, Simon I was expecting you to be coming soon looking for explanations. I have already started researching," she added quickly to change the subject and to avoid any more questions.  
  
"So you think you have a clue?" Jim asked. Blair was being unusually quiet. He just stared at the beautiful woman standing before him. He was mesmerized.  
  
"No, I think that I have your answer," she answered Jim in the same cruel tone. "Jim, please take off your coat. You do look ghastly," she insisted.  
  
"I'm sure it's just a flu or cold or something. What have you got for us?" Jim said as he was coughing.  
  
"Nothing until you take off your coat. I feel very uncomfortable and rather insulted. I pay my bills; the heat is on. It is as if you do not trust me, which I can tell from you tones that you do not already. Please help me break this tension between us. I do not intend to harm anyone," she pleaded.  
  
"Jim, take you coat off," Simon ordered. "You don't have anything to hide."  
  
"All right!" Jim said angrily. "But I don't see what this has to do with this case."  
  
"Oh, but it has plenty to do with your case," Antoinette added.  
  
"Look!" Jim responded in a very nasty tone. Antoinette slowly lifted his arm pulling back Jim's sleeve. She examined the crook of his arm. Jim had a wound just like all of the other's infected with the devastating disease.  
  
"Well? Are you satisfied?" Jim said.  
  
"Do you have bruises about your body as well?" Antoinette asked inquisitively.  
  
"No, of course not," he denied. "I'm taking off. She's crazy," Jim spoke as he began to stand to show himself out. Antoinette pushed him back into the seat as if he was a teenager and she was the parent. Antoinette kept her hand on his shoulder holding him down as she moved her face closer to his.  
  
"You are a very stubborn man and I am shocked that you, as a police detective, would lie. You are a very strong, muscular man, yes? If this were so, a mere woman, as I am, would not have been able to push you back into this chair. Would it hurt your pride too much to admit that you, yourself, were attacked? You fear being taken off this case," Antoinette said, scolding and interrogating him at the same time, with a smirk of triumph on her face.  
  
"That's not true," Jim said, very defensively.  
  
"How strange, most people act alarmed when I read them. I have your answer Simon, but first I need to tend to James. He is too great an asset for you and the precinct to loose," she said. She led the three upstairs to a spare bedroom. Jim slowly stumbled up the steps; from the look on his face you could tell that he was in great pain. "I'm going to need you to get into these pajamas," she said as she pulled them out of the drawer and laid them on the bed. They were simple cotton pajamas, white with blue vertical stripes. She also pulled out a blue bathrobe. "I will leave while you do so, if that is your wish. Otherwise, you may die as all of the others have," Antoinette threatened.  
  
"Yes, I do mind. Why can't you do this in my clothes?" he said very irritated.  
  
"No, I am afraid I cannot do so. You see, you need to stay here for some time. It is a necessity that the wounds heal before you leave my care. Now prepare yourself with what I have given you. You may use the bath and take a shower if you wish. You may sleep for a few days, so a shower might be desired. The towels are in the closet in the bath. I will prepare what you need to get well." She left the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
"She's crazy," Jim said as he began to pick up his coat, "Let's get out of here."  
  
"No," Simon ordered. "She knows what she's doing. I'd stake my life on that."  
  
Jim reluctantly did what he was asked. First, he went into the bathroom. It was luxurious. She had a whirlpool bathtub, a separate shower, and everything was tiled. It had to be the largest bathroom that Jim had ever seen. Jim decided to take his time, this way he could think and relax for a moment. In this time, Jim decided that if Simon believed in her that much, she must know what she is doing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Antoinette was busy working on the potion that Jim needed so desparately. But when she came back into the room, Jim was still in the shower. "That's odd, men are usually quicker than women in the shower," she thought out loud. When Jim was finally finished, he was shocked to come out and find Blair sleeping in the soft, elegant bed that he assumed to be his. When he scanned the room and looked at the others, he saw that Antoinette was holding a bowl of a white thick paste in her hands with the consistency of oatmeal, and he was relieved to see that Simon was still awake.  
  
"What is that?" Jim asked. "Oatmeal?"  
  
"It is the paste to cure you wounds. You must sleep in order for them to heal properly and hopefully you will be able to sleep well here. You will be safe from further harm." She ignored Jim's questions as she motioned Jim to sit on the bed and began to apply the paste to his arm. She set the excess in the bowl on the desk and moved toward Blair. She very gently and lovingly sat on the bed to awaken him. "James, lie down," she ordered sternly. She arranged the covers and sat on the bed slowly and gently stroked Jim's eyebrows until he fell fast asleep. Antoinette then got up and locked all of the windows tight and proceeded to close the curtains so that the room was dark. Then all three left the room closing the door behind them. They headed towards the basement.  
  
As they entered the dark, damp basement, Blair's eyes widened as he said, "You practice dark arts! Simon, you always have been jealous of Jim. What have you really done to him? What is really going on?" he yelled this like it was bloody murder as he interrogated the two. The same quiet Blair was no longer mesmerized by Antoinette's beauty. The room looked like Merlin's quarters from the legends of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. There were flasks everywhere along with old, tattered books and jars, which stored important ingredients. Everything was dusty and looked old. Blair continued, "I suppose you have some eye of newt in one of those jars. Where's your caldron? Oh, are you going to turn me into a toad?"  
  
"Calm down," Antoinette said, calmly in a pure, stern, deep voice. "Do I not get a chance to explain myself?"  
  
"No, the looks of this place explains everything!" he said.  
  
"Umm.I mistakenly thought you were more open-minded, clearly I was wrong. This is twice in one day, I must be ill."  
  
Blair stood with his mouth wide open in astonishment. Blair was speechless.  
  
"Furthermore, how dare you question me in my home. You are a guest here," she said very harshly. She was very disturbed by this outbreak. If one wanted her help, one had to proceed by her rules. "Simon, come back at another time. I do not feel like talking right now and would appreciate being alone," she quickly showed them out of the house but right before she closed the door, she spoke. "I will call and inform you of James's condition. By the way, Mr. Sandburg, I would turn you into a newt and use your fresh, tiny eyes in my cauldron.for stew!" Then she closed the door and locked it. "I will call Simon later," she said to herself. She walked upstairs to check on Jim. She quickly, and quietly opened the door a crack, as a loving mother would check on her child and as she turned to leave, he spoke. Startled, Antoinette jumped.  
  
"I didn't mean to startle you or be so much trouble. That was what all of the arguing was about, wasn't it?" Jim said in a very calm and soothing manner, very different from his attitude from before. His voice almost drew her to him, seducingly, like a vampire. This worried her, but she knew that he hadn't changed completely; yet, all she could do was pray that the paste was applied in time.  
  
"No, there was no arguing, just a strongly worded discussion. I am sorry to have awakened you. Please, go back to sleep, you need your rest."  
  
"Why don't you come in so we can talk, I would really like to get to know you, my savior?" he said still drawing her closer to him.  
  
"Soon, but now you need your rest," she insisted quietly closing and locking the door behind her this time. For the first time, a freezing chill ran up her spine. But why, she had no reason to fear Jim. He was just a mere mortal. "I do not have time to worry about this now," she said to herself as she went downstairs to her computer and resumed her research. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Simon and Blair went home in Simon's car. "How can you trust that woman? Are you crazy leaving Jim there?" Blair said.  
  
"Jim's a grown man and I am pretty sure that he can take care of himself. I do trust her. There isn't a person in the world that I would trust more than Antoinette, I'd stake my badge on it," Simon said.  
  
"How can you say that after seeing everything that I saw? It was definitely black magic! Although, black magic and witchcraft is totally fascinating, how do we know that she isn't going to sacrifice Jim, or something? I just can't believe we left him."  
  
"She does practice magic and she only uses it to benefit the good, similar to Merlin. She has never hurt a mortal."  
  
"Merlin is just a fairy tale," Blair protested. "How could she be so perfect in your eyes? Open them and see her for what she really is. You must be under a spell or something. Where is she from anyway, Transylvania?"  
  
"I'm not sure, somewhere in eastern Europe. Merlin is not just a fairy tale. I actually met him. He can travel through time and the sorcerers trade secrets and hints to one another. It was fascinating."  
  
"So she's a sorceress?"  
  
"Yes and no. She's an immortal."  
  
"I have read about them. It's very vague."  
  
"Well, in the end there can be only one. They fight each other battle after battle to the end. She has destroyed immortals that have bothered this city for almost a decade. I saw the fireworks, and I saw the fight. It is real, they exist. It is no longer a legend."  
  
"So the stories from Scotland about Duncan and Connor McLeod are true?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When was the last time you had a psychiatric evaluation or a cat scan?" Blair asked sarcastically.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean, Sandburg?" Simon yelled as he came to a hard stop and pulled off the road.  
  
"You sound crazy because you actually believe in all of her tricks. We had a hard enough time convincing you Jim was a Sentinel. You know, I would expect something like this from me, but not you Simon." Blair was silent for a second when he just came to a sudden realization, "Does she know Jim is a sentinel? What if his senses go haywire, and I'm not there? Will she know what to do?"  
  
"Relax Sandburg, she knows. I told her. Oh and by the way, she was the one who convinced me, not you."  
  
"So, what are you going to do?"  
  
"She'll call me tonight. I'm sure she'll have plenty to talk. In other words, I'm going to wait until she's ready to talk to me again. No thanks to you! And one more thing, before we get back, DON'T CALL ME! I REPEAT, DO NOT CALL ME! I will call you and let YOU know what's going on. Got it," Simon ordered.  
  
"Sorryyyy," Blair said. There was silence in the car the rest of the way home. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
During that same sleepless night for Simon, many things happened at Antoinette's house. She spent most of the night on the Internet and in chat rooms talking to her friends to see what she could see. She discovered much about Cascade's present condition from many sources: newspapers, websites, books, old friends, and ancient legends. Now, not only did she know what it was, she knew its history, how it came to be, who it was, and how to stop it. Unfortunately, this problem was much more powerful than she had anticipated, no matter what powers she possessed. The only other problem was that all the evidence that she found was circumstantial, not that the police would be of any help to her on her quest. If what was going on was what she thought it was, she was in need of a little help. "Alas," she said to herself aloud, "I'm going to need the mortals' help. I cannot handle this situation on my own."  
  
Suddenly a voice came from out of the shadows and instantly the electricity went out. "And that is a bad thing because?"  
  
Antoinette screamed and went for her sword, but it was not where she had left it.  
  
"Looking for this?" the unfamiliar voice said flashing the weapon in a ray of light. "I just want to talk and become acquainted. I have no plan of doing any harm."  
  
She quickly found her way to the wall in the darkness and grabbed a sword that had once belonged to her aunt. She had no trouble getting around; she knew the place like the back of her hand. "Show yourself! How am I to defend myself? Do you not believe in a fair fight?" Antoinette knew the voice was immortal, she sensed it.  
  
"All's fair in love and war, my dear."  
  
"And this is neither. Please turn on the lights and show yourself. Let this fight be fair. You know the rules."  
  
"All I wanted was to talk, but I can see that such is not welcomed here. I'll now leave you with my message: Do not meddle in my business. My wrath will be more terrific that you have ever seen," the voice said laughing hideously.  
  
Then, as suddenly as the voice came, it disappeared. The electricity came on as soon as the voice left and the person vanished. At the same time her own sword fell to the floor making a clanging sound like silverware falling. She dropped the other and as she knelt to pick up her own sword, she realized that it was a woman's voice. With this threat, Antoinette knew that the culprit that caused all of the turmoil in Cascade was a woman. From nowhere, Antoinette realized the danger for her patient, she screamed "James!" Antoinette immediately ran up the stairs to his room. She fumbled with the keys as she struggled to open the bedroom door. When she finally got in the room, she had found that Jim had turned on the lights and seemed to be wide-awake.  
  
"Are you okay? I heard shouting. I would've come helped but, my door seems to be locked from the outside," Jim said rudely and angrily. Then his tone abruptly changed. "Unfortunately, I forgot my key to the city. Then I surely could have opened the door and come rushing to your aid." He seemed calmer and sweeter. He sounded more upper class because of the words he used and the way he spoke them.  
  
"Why, yes, I'm fine," Antoinette said stuttering and out of breathe. It seemed as though she had not heard everything that he had said because she barely responded. She was frightened for herself and him.  
  
"Fine. Look, I am sorry about the way I acted before, but that is no reason to treat me like this. You and Simon are making me stay, it is not my choice." Jim said sounding like himself. "I am truly sorry. It wasn't right. I forgot who I was. I often lose my temper, but truthfully." he said unusually apologetic, "this place gives me the creeps and a.you kinda do too, but that is no reason to lock me in here. I am not going to hurt you. I'm a cop for Heaven's sake. I'm in the business of saving lives, not taking them," Jim said.  
  
"It is quite all right, everyone is allowed to lash out every once in awhile. You are looking much better. May I have a look?" She wiped off the mask on his arm and it was healing nicely. Antoinette was pleased, but looking at the clock, she realized that it was late. "It is almost dawn and I have been up all night. If you want, you can take another shower or rest up some more, whatever you wish."  
  
"You look like you need the rest more that I do. Lay down," Jim seemed to be moving back and forth from himself to a Casanova working desperately hard to lure her to him.  
  
"The offer is tempting, but there is too much more to be done before this evening." Without warning, their eyes locked and Antoinette was drawn close to his bedside. She sat on the bed as their faces came closer together, but Antoinette quickly pulled away. "No, not now. There is much to prepare for. I am sorry." She quickly got up and left the room locking the door behind her. She went across the hall to her own room and decided that a much-needed shower was in order.  
  
Jim also took another shower. When he got out, he decided to find some clean clothes. He went through the clothes in the closet. He chose a tight, ribbed, navy blue turtle neck with khaki colored, flat front pants and a wide brown belt. He chose a pair of brown dress shoes to finish off the outfit. He then sat in a chair to wait for Antoinette to return.  
  
After Antoinette got out of the shower, she emailed Simon. She knew that he wouldn't be up at dawn so she then laid down and went to sleep.  
  
Just as Antoinette had fallen into a deep sleep, the telephone rang. "Hello, who is this?" she said half asleep and yawning at the same time.  
  
"This is Simon. I just got your email. How is Jim?" Simon asked.  
  
"Honestly, I am not sure. He needs more time to recuperate," she answered.  
  
"You sound tired."  
  
"It has been a very long night and even us immortals need our sleep."  
  
"I understand. How 'bout we meet at 6:00 pm?"  
  
"That would be perfect, Simon."  
  
"Great, then I will see you at six?"  
  
"Yes. Have a good day!"  
  
"Thank you." Simon said finishing the conversation and hung up the phone.  
  
Antoinette went right back to sleep; she was exhausted.  
  
Immediately after getting off the phone, Simon called the impatient Sandburg and told him to meet him at 5:00 pm to go to Antoinette's house.  
  
Jim, the Casanova, slept in that chair for about four hours. When he finally realized that Antoinette was not coming any time soon, his legs and arms began to grow painfully numb, then limp. The rest of his body would soon follow. Jim could not even speak. Then, out of the blue, everything went black. He was lifelessly slumped in that very chair for the rest of the day. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Anntoinette awoke at 2:30 pm. She felt completely renewed, refreshed, and flull of energy for her busy day. Antoinette jumped out of bed and got dressed. She wore her favorite faded blue jeans and a Cleveland Indians sweatshirt. When she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face, she instantly realized that Jim had not eaten since yesterday. She quickly brushed her hair and pulled it back in a pony tail as she ran downstairs to the kitchen to make Jim some lunch.  
  
When Antoinette came upstairs and opened the door, she panicked seeing Jim so lifeless. "Alas, I have failed a friend. I was too late; he has expired. How will I tell Simon," she said setting the tray on the dresser and walking towards the chair. As she came closer, she was able to see his chest rise and fall. At that moment, it was the most beautiful sight she had seen in decades. All of her fears were relieved. Upon taking his pulse and feeling his forehead for warmth, she knew that Jim would recover; however, she could not leave him in that chair. Kneeling on one knee, she sat in thought, "How am I to move him?"  
  
Forgetting all about her magical powers and strength she had gained over the years, Antoinette placed her hands under Jim's arms and carefully twisted him out of the chair using her body to support his head. She set him on the ground in a sitting position leaning his head and back on her legs. "This is going to be a journey," she said to herself. Again, lifting Jim by his arms, she dragged him to the bed. At first, she only got half of Jim's body on the bed, his legs hung off the edge. Antoinette used this opportunity to take off his shoes and socks before placing the rest of the limp body on the bed. She had to climb onto the bed to take off his shirt and pants. She struggled to put on a pair of blue flannel lounge pants and tucked him in.  
  
Exhausted, she sat on the edge of the bed to catch her breath and to think. Antoinette had to figure out what had caused Jim's spasm and how to cure it. Just then, she felt the bed move. Antoinette was completely relieved to see the once lifeless body full of life. As wonderful as this was, there was a drawback. Jim rolled over in her direction, and in his sleep, clutched her waist forcing her to lie down on the bed. She tried with all of her might to gently release his grip. She even tried magic, nothing happened. It was odd; even in a deep sleep his strength was more powerful over her than it should have been. She did not want to awaken him, which seemed to be the most logical solution, because his spasm might have been caused by lack of sleep and to disturb that now might be futile for Jim. "I guess I will have to wait until his grip loosens."  
  
Surprisingly, Antoinette realized that her powers that she had acquired, her magic, and her own strength proved useless. "How strange," she thought, "this has never happened before." She laid helplessly in thought. "He is a Sentinel!" she whispered aloud. "That is it! To me, he is like kryptonite to Superman."  
  
A Sentinel's job was to protect the tribe from any danger. His senses are heightened: he could see, hear, smell, taste, and feel like no other person could. He was unconsciously blocking her powers to protect the tribe. He made her vulnerable, beatable. He was her only weakness next to the emotions of love and hate. She knew now that she had to be even more careful than before because she was powerless. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Come on Sandburg. Don't spoil it this time!" They both got into Simon's car and went on their way. They arrived promptly at 6:00 pm. Simon and Blair got out of the car and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Come in," she said. "And how are you?"  
  
"Fine," he said, "and you?"  
  
"It was a night like you would not believe, but everything is fine now. Allow me to take your coats. James is in the living room, I will meet you there."  
  
The two men entered the living room. "Hey, Jim how ya doin'?" Simon asked as he shook Jim's hand.  
  
"Great," Jim said.  
  
"Hey, Jim!" Blair said. "I was worried about you."  
  
"Ah, come on chief, this is me we're talkin' about," Jim said to Blair.  
  
"Well, let me tell you what I have discovered. There is a vampire in the city. The worst is that she is what's called a day walker, a vampire that can walk in the daylight. This is very simple for a vampire to do; all she had to do was eat the food of mortals instead of dining on blood as her only nourishment. Unfortunately, the fact that she is a day walker eliminates one of the two ways to kill a vampire, sunlight. The other way is to take off her head. The vampire, Patricia Adams, wants revenge on someone. She was once mortal, but she married Nicholas Montfort. He was the greatest of all vampires, until Patricia grew angry with him and turned him in for murder, when he stepped outside the courthouse, he turned into ashes. She wanted revenge because he turned her into a vampire. Trust me," she commanded. "A vampire is very strong and powerful. We will have to work together to beat her. She will not attack me, my blood is like poison to her and she knows that."  
  
"So what are we supposed to do?" Simon asked.  
  
"I will lend you a sword."  
  
"A sword?" Jim asked.  
  
"Why yes, how else are you going to take her head?  
  
"What!?!" all three shouted together.  
  
"Okay then, I will do it. You need to find a dead body and bring it here. By dead body, I am implying someone who has just died. I will call her up and tell her that I have decided to talk and when she comes, I will offer the body as a peace offering, if she has not caught on, she will feed on the body. The blood of a dead person is like a poison the them and she will almost instantly become weak enough that I could take her."  
  
"Isn't there a more peaceful way to solve this?" Blair asked.  
  
"Well, I am sure there is and if you can come up with one, little boy, then let all of us know!" she responded very aggravated.  
  
"Why can't we just tell her to leave?" Blair asked.  
  
"You actually think she will listen? She will probably laugh in your face, and then kill you! Buck up kid, this is my world, this is the way that I live," she responded to Blair's outburst. "Maybe over the years I have become one way in my thoughts, but this is the only way I see fit."  
  
"I agree, there has to be another way to stop her," Jim said.  
  
"No, really, this is it," Antoinette said. "I have to take her head."  
  
"What about a stake through he heart, a silver bullet, and destroying the coffin?" Blair asked.  
  
"The wooden stake only slows the vampire, the head must be severed to kill it. The others are all myths. A vampire does not sleep in a coffin and it can survive without the soil from their motherland, etc. There is only one way to kill this vampire."  
  
"I can't just let you kill someone," Jim said.  
  
"I am not killing someone; I am killing something. Think of it like I am killing a spider. Besides, afterwards, you will never see me again. I will have to leave, and by the time I come back to this city, you will be long dead."  
  
"That's a lovely thought," Blair said.  
  
"With any luck I will out live you. Do you know what my life is like? In you eyes I am a killer, but I am not, I am not killing people. I decapitate immortals and the undead. The things that I kill hurt people like you. These things are ruthless; they will trick you and steal from you. They are older, wiser, smarter, and sly. You would never catch on to their tricks. They know your next move and your next thought. We know people. We are years beyond our looks," she said trying to explain herself. "I cannot just stand around and let them harm the unknowing."  
  
"You mean you've killed before?" Jim asked.  
  
"Of course," she said. She was undisturbed and it did not seem to bother her. "I don't like to, I have to. Through the years, you learn to deal with it. Every person learns to live a certain way. I have adjusted to my life and I can easily understand my ways, but I can see how it is hard for you."  
  
"So we're just supposed to accept this?" Jim asked.  
  
She sat in thought for a moment. "I guess so," she said.  
  
"Where will you go?" Blair asked.  
  
"To another country," she said.  
  
"What about passports and visas?" Jim asked.  
  
"Do not concern yourselves with those trivial matters. We have to stop this vampire before she takes out the whole city."  
  
"How are you going to accomplish this." Jim paused as he searched for the right word, "murder?"  
  
"The same way I always do," she responded. "I can't tell you how, where, and when. We cannot risk any interference from mortals. The only thing I need you to do is get me one nice fresh body, like I said earlier, for a peace offering. Then disappear. I will, however, leave you the names of other immortals who will help if anything goes wrong, but if my plan goes well, there will be nothing to worry about. I assure you."  
  
"We'll work on that body," Simon said. All three men stood up. Antoinette got up and showed them to the door. "We'll call you so you know where you stand."  
  
"All right, but be careful. Patricia is still out there. She came back after you Jim."  
  
The three men went outside and started their cars, and went on their way home. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The three met in Simon's office to try and figure out how they were going to get a fresh body. The first thing they did was call the morgue and pathology labs of every hospital. They lied.  
  
"Hello. My name is Detective James Ellison. We've been having some trouble."  
  
"Oh, what kind?" asked the person on the other line.  
  
"Someone has been going to pathology labs and has been stealing the dead bodies. Just want you to get a hold of me the instant you get a body in there so we can get this creep."  
  
"Sure, no problem. Now, I ask for Detective James Ellison, right?"  
  
"Yes, or Simon Banks."  
  
"Okay, thank you!"  
  
"Na, thank you!" Jim hung up the phone. "Well, we've called every pathology lab in Cascade."  
  
"Yeah, I'd hate to say, but let's hope someone dies," Simon said. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"I wonder if she has any other person vendettas," Antoinette said to herself. "Who can I ask?" She sat in thought for a long period of time. "I've got it! I will call my observer! If he does not know, he might know which observer has been watching her."  
  
She quickly got up and dialed the telephone number of a bar. "Hello, Joe," she said when a lighthearted voice answered the phone. "I have a couple of questions for you. Can you talk now?"  
  
"Yeah," the voice said, "the bar doesn't open for another hour."  
  
"We have a slight predicament. Her name is Patricia Adams. What can you tell me about her?"  
  
"I'm your observer, and that's all I'm supposed to do is observe," the voice said.  
  
"This is not for me, it's for the whole city of Cascade. I know she's a vampire, but is there anything else that I need to know?"  
  
"Alright. She's wanted by every vampire organization in Europe. With their help you could easily take her head. That is, if there is an organization that is willing to help, but you could charm them."  
  
"Yeah," she said sarcastically. "How do I find out about these organizations?"  
  
"You could get in contact with that one vampire in the States. You know, the one that women fall head over heels for? What's his name?" the voice stopped in thought. "Arthur! That's it, Arthur!" he said excitedly. "Anyway, call him up. He's been around for a couple of centuries. He'll be able to help you. Good luck!" There was a long pause and she wasn't answering. Her observer became worried. "Antoinette, are you there!?!"  
  
"Yeah, sorry. I was thinking about Arthur. He mesmerizes me too. Thanks. Your great. Bye."  
  
She quickly looked through her little black book until she found Arthur's number. She wrote it down and dialed. "Hey Arthur!"  
  
"Hello, who is this?" the calm soothing voice said.  
  
"Hi, this is Antoinette."  
  
"Oh, I remember you. You are that beautiful, fair skinned immortal. And you have that long flowing blonde hair," the voice said lovingly.  
  
"Yes, this is her. I was wondering if you could help me? Patricia Adams is in town and is on a rampage. I need to stop her before she takes the entire city of Cascade," she explained.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to help you. I can be in Cascade tomorrow."  
  
"That would be lovely."  
  
"I can't wait to see you and your radiant beauty."  
  
"Mmm.me too," she managed to sputter out. Suddenly realizing what she said. "Oh, I didn't mean that! I mean that I can't wait to see you too!"  
  
Laughing Arthur said, "Good bye."  
  
"Well, I wonder how he's going to help. Does he know where I live? He didn't say. I guess if he has any questions he will call," she said to herself. "Oh well. Should I tell Simon? Probably, but he might not like the idea of another vampire in the city. What if he perceived it as trouble?" 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
The next day, there was a knock at Antoinette's door. Antoinette opened the door to the most exquisite man anyone has ever seen. He was everything, tall, dark, and handsome. He had long, dark, wavy hair that fell to his mid-back and was tied in a ponytail at the base of the neck. The dark hair accentuated his blue eyes that were alluring. He was wearing a very flattering black, double-breasted suit and a black wool overcoat. He carried a walking stick with a silver lion's head. "Hello, Arthur! How are you?"  
  
"Hello, I'm fine. May I come in."  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"You do know that I have a plan?" he said with his beautiful, flowing, English accent.  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"I will go to Pat's house with you following behind me. After I've been with her for an hour or so, you will do your job. I will have not part in her death. Since your leaving this area, why not come visit me for awhile?"  
  
"I'd love to!"  
  
"Wonderful, we act tonight. Do you have a guestroom so I can rest?"  
  
"Yes, follow me." She took him to the very room that Jim had stayed in. Arthur was pleased with the room. "I hope you will be comfortable here."  
  
"Yes, this is fine. I'll see you tonight. Meanwhile, I think you should rest yourself. You have a long night ahead of you. You will need your strength."  
  
"Your right. I will go in a couple of minutes." She went downstairs and picked up the phone to call Simons's office, but she put it down. "I will call him tonight and tell him not to worry," she said to herself, and then went to bed. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Meanwhile, Jim, Blair, and Simon were sitting, waiting. "Is this all we can do?" Jim asked.  
  
"No," Simon said. "Find out where Patricia Adams lives."  
  
"When we find it, shall we stake it out?"  
  
"No, come back here."  
  
"Come on chief," Jim said to Blair. They quickly went to work to find the address. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"Are you ready?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Let us go then."  
  
Arthur got in his car and drove to Patricia's house. Antoinette followed behind without headlights. When Arthur pulled into her driveway, Antoinette continued straight and went around the block. When she came back to the house, she parked across the street. There, she sat and waited for what seemed like a lifetime. All she could do was think about what was about to happen. She anticipated it. The first thoughts that came to her mind were the worst. She knew Arthur. She could trust him. What she thought about was losing, after surviving all this time, all those centuries. What about all she's seen? Does she really want to go on? Would it be that bad to finally rest in peace? She soon became uncertain. Antoinette checked her watch; it had only been a ten minutes. "I cannot stand this waiting," she said to herself.  
  
In Patricia's house, Patricia and Arthur were sitting down to a candlelight dinner. The table was oval shaped with a white tablecloth. It appeared as though Patricia had used the good china and silverware. The table was in front of a fireplace with a raging fire. On the mantle, there were various figurines and pictures of landscapes. A few feet over from the fireplace was the swinging door to the kitchen. The room was very open but it seemed so small because it was a combination of the both dining room and living room with a huge picture window directly across from the fireplace. On the floor was a beautiful, huge, blue and white oriental rug. There were boxes scattered throughout the house as if she was either moving or had just moved in. "I can't believe that you actually wanted food. I mean, I didn't think you ate mortal food," she said.  
  
"Most of the time, I eat mortal food," he said. "Just because I'm centuries older does not mean that I have stuck to the ancients ways," he said very calmly although he was raging inside. Arthur couldn't wait for the dinner to be over so he could leave. He despised Patricia very much. Ordinarily, Arthur would not help some one kill one of his own kind, but he really disliked Patricia. He felt that she was a threat to all mankind and a bad example for all vampires. He hoped that Antoinette would succeed tonight.  
  
Arthur's thoughts were suddenly interrupted, "Arthur, don't you like it?" Patricia asked.  
  
"Yes, of course, I like it. You did a marvelous job," he responded. Even though the food tasted terrible and he had no desire to eat it, especially since he didn't recognize what was on the plate. "In fact, you did such a wonderful job, that I'm already full."  
  
"But you've hardly touched you dinner," she insisted.  
  
"No, I said I was full."  
  
"Well then, how about dessert?" she said trying to keep Arthur there as long as she could. He only came down for dinner and she knew he wouldn't stay if she didn't stall.  
  
"Well, what's for dessert?" he asked perturbed.  
  
"Chocolate mousse."  
  
"I'll have a little."  
  
"But, I thought you were full?"  
  
"Are you going to question everything I say?"  
  
"I'm sorry," she said. Then she left the room taking dishes to the kitchen leaving her glass of red wine on the table. He rose from his seat and poured a poison into Patricia's glass. Not deadly poison, it would only weaken her, but it was enough. She would also be able to fight, he was just evening the odds. The poison, blood from a dead man. Arthur quickly sat down and returned the vial to his pocket as Patricia returned with the mousse. Arthur took his glass and proposed a toast to insure that Patricia drank it. Arthur finished his wine and looked at his watch; it wasn't much longer now. "What a relief," he thought to himself.  
  
Meanwhile, Blair and Jim discovered Patricia's address and against Simon's orders, drove to her house. They also parked across the street in Jim's truck.  
  
"Well Patricia," Arthur said, "I have to go. It was a great pleasure having dinner with you and I truly enjoyed it. Have a wonderful night," he said.  
  
While Arthur ended his night, Antoinette began hers. She left her car about ten minutes before the hour was up. She walked to the back of the house and came in through the unlocked door. She took off her coat and drew her sword. It was made of the strongest iron. The handle of the sword was engraved with beautiful flowers and vines and it had deep red inlaid garnets. The sword glistened in the moonlight coming through the window.  
  
"Well, Patricia," Arthur said while taking her hand to delicately kiss it, "I had a lovely time and it was a delicious dinner. I will see you soon. Thank you and good-bye," Arthur said as he headed for the front door. He walked to his car and looked in Antoinette's car and was pleased when he saw that it was empty.  
  
"Wow, that was so wonderful. I actually feel faint!" Patricia said to herself.  
  
"That's my clue," Antoinette said to herself. She walked through the kitchen door and into the dining room where Patricia was resting at the table. She took the tip of her sword and tapped Patricia on the shoulder. "Get your sword, and let's end this insanity here and now."  
  
Patricia quickly turned around with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"You can't be serious," Patricia said.  
  
"Why not? I have followed all of the rules. We are not on holy ground; I have given you a chance to fight; and no mortals are around."  
  
"Well, well, so you have."  
  
While this conversation took place, Jim and Blair became suspicious. Jim used his senses to see in the house. They decided to approach it because Jim saw the moonlight reflected off of the swords.  
  
"Come on Blair. Let's go!" Jim said.  
  
"Why, what did you see?"  
  
"I saw a sword. Come on!"  
  
Jim and Blair came into the house in the same manner that Antoinette did. They peeked trough the cracked door to the dining room only to see Patricia rise to get her sword. Immediately they began to fight. The clanging of swords soon filled the room and was joined with occasional sparks. The two women struggled back and forth, good versus evil. They walked in circles like two boxers fighting, and then they attacked. All of a sudden, Jim saw blood drip to the floor. He realized that Patricia had been hit in the leg. "This is the end," he thought.  
  
"Why don't you just give up, you know you can't beat me. I'm faster and stronger."  
  
"Oh? Is that why you are bleeding profusely from the leg? Have a look." Then Antoinette hit Patricia in the side.  
  
Patricia looked down at her beautiful oriental carpet only to see blood fall upon it, her blood. "Less talking and more fighting," Patricia said holding her now bleeding side.  
  
"Why do you feel slighted? Do you think I have tricked you?" Antoinette said.  
  
"Shut up and fight," Patricia yelled with a hint of agony in her voice.  
  
"My darling, Patty, now, what is the matter?" she said antagonistically.  
  
"Why do you persist? This is a battle of swords, not wits."  
  
"Very well." The fight resumed, all the while, Jim and Blair were still in the kitchen.  
  
"This is unbelievable, I never thought I'd see anything like this!" Blair said with excitement. Unfortunately for him, too much excitement. Antoinette heard him and recognized the voice. She headed toward the door and smacked Blair in the face with the butt of her sword. He was hit with so much force that he flew across the kitchen.  
  
Then loudly Antoinette said, "I hope no one else is in that kitchen. I really do not want to do that again." She hoped Jim heard her and took Blair and left.  
  
Then the clanging of the swords began again, only this time Patricia had only one hand. "This is strange. She still fights incredibly strong," she thought to herself. The battle continued. Suddenly, Patricia lifted her sword and tried to strike Antoinette with such great force you could hear a whistle as the sword broke through the air. Antoinette quickly lifted her hand and caught the blade of the sword. At that sight, Patricia pulled back; shocked that Antoinette deflected the blow with her bare hand.  
  
"Looks like we've both been cut," Patricia said.  
  
"It does not matter, my head is still attached," Antoinette said.  
  
"So it is. Maybe I can fix that for you."  
  
"I thought you did not want to talk?"  
  
"It's a woman's prerogative to change her mind."  
  
"So it seems."  
  
Again, the battle continued. Sparks flew from the clanging swords, this fight continued intensely, but slowly. Patricia grew weaker. You could see that she was suffering through her eyes. Those eyes were filled with agony. She tried so terribly hard to continue but Antoinette knocked the sword from her hand and it flew across the room. Patricia fell to her knees and through those same eyes you saw sorrow. Sorrow because she knew this was the end. Then unexpectedly, the kitchen door opened and Jim stepped into the room.  
  
"I can't let you do this. It's not right," Jim said as he came through the door.  
  
Antoinette whipped her head around. "Leave us," she said. "I so hoped you would leave. I hoped you would not have had to see this. I am sorry now, I can no longer wait." Antoinette raised her sword, took a deep breath and said, "Good night, dark angel." Then with one quick blow it was over. Antoinette looked at Jim, "I had to." She said before he had a chance to say anything. She had never seen a man with eyes so wide before. "I suggest you leave now. Please," she pleaded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't want you to see what happens next."  
  
"You killed her. What's worse, other than I have to arrest you?"  
  
"If you do not, I will resist."  
  
"I have a gun and you only have a sword."  
  
"Are you challenging me?" Antoinette began to approach Jim when it began. The bright, white, smoke came from Patricia's body and lightning came from all around the room and entered Antoinette's body. Jim just stood there; he didn't know what to do. Antoinette dropped her sword. The look on her face was one of anguish. Her arms were spread out at her side and she slowly fell to her knees. Then Jim noticed that Antoinette was screaming, he must have zoned out. As suddenly as it all began, it ended and Antoinette fell face first onto that bloody, oriental carpet. Jim walked over to Antoinette and carefully rolled her over supporting her head. For the first time he realized that she was bleeding from her stomach, and not just her hand. He checked for a pulse, a breath, anything for a sign of life. Sadly, he found none. Blair came up behind Jim.  
  
"What happened?" Blair said groggily holding his bleeding head.  
  
"She's dead," Jim said. "I can't believe it. I thought she couldn't die."  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"I have no idea," Jim said as he backed up against the wall. He sat with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Blair still stood, confused with a throbbing headache.  
  
"What happened to me?"  
  
"Antoinette knocked you out with the butt of her sword. You went flying across the kitchen. By the way, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Why don't we call Simon."  
  
"Just give me a second. I've got to work all of this out in my head. I don't think I understand myself." Jim reached to pick up his cellular phone only to realize that it wasn't there. "I left the phone at the apartment."  
  
"Just use one of her phones."  
  
"No, fingerprints. Let's go to the truck and call this in."  
  
Jim and Blair went on their way to the truck leaving the two lifeless bodies behind. Jim called in the address, asked for backup. Then, they waited. "Jim," Blair asked, "shouldn't we go back into the house?"  
  
"No, I have to think."  
  
"What do ya mean, you have to think?"  
  
"I'm goin' to loose my job. No one is going to believe this story."  
  
"You're going to lie!"  
  
"Well, I'll just say that I found them that way."  
  
"Jim!"  
  
"Think about what you saw."  
  
"Jim, it's still not right."  
  
"Maybe you've forgotten. Come on, we're going back into the house."  
  
Antoinette began to gasp for air. She glanced to her side and saw Patricia's lifeless expression on her face. Antoinette felt completely relieved. She saw Jim and Blair coming to the house through the picture window. Even though she was tired and all she wanted to do was sleep, she forced herself up, and grabbed both swords. She had to sneak out of the house. She knew Jim had already called for backup, so time was limited. Suddenly, Jim and Blair stopped and turned around, and were moving toward her car.  
  
"I guess it is now or never." She headed toward the kitchen, quickly wiped the swords and put them in her overcoat. She used the house for support and looked around the corner. Jim and Blair were heading back to the house now. Kneeling down behind the tree, she waited until they were a step from the back door. Still using the house for support she headed to her car across the street. Half running, half walking, she opened the door, hopped in, and took off. As soon as she got home she lay down and went to sleep.  
  
"Jim, I thought I told you not to come here," Simon said after he entered the house and saw the two men.  
  
"She's gone!" Jim said.  
  
"Who's gone?" Simon asked.  
  
"She's gone! The swords are gone! They can't be! Dead bodies just don't get up and walk away!" Jim said, astounded.  
  
"Who?" Simon asked again.  
  
"Your friend, Antoinette."  
  
"Blair, take Jim home and make sure he gets some rest and take care of that head. We'll talk about what happened tomorrow."  
  
"Come on Jim let's go," Blair said. Jim and Blair left the house and went home. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
"Morning, Jim," Simon said. "Sit down. Now, yesterday did you witness the murder of Patricia Adams?"  
  
"Yes," Jim answered.  
  
"Who did it?"  
  
"Your informant."  
  
"Antoinette?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you positive?" Simon asked as if he didn't believe Jim.  
  
"Yes, how many times do I have to tell you!" Jim said angrily.  
  
"Come on. We have to go to her house and talk to her." They headed toward Antoinette's house. When the three arrived there, her house was completely quiet. They walked up the sidewalk and rang the doorbell, but no one answered. They rang the doorbell several times. Jim became antsy and began looking through windows. All he saw was white sheets everywhere. The appliances had been moved and unplugged. Jim walked around the house still seeing nothing but sheets until he saw a garage. He didn't need to look for long when he realized that the garage was in the same condition as the house. Jim came back around to the front porch.  
  
"She's gone. Everything is covered in sheets as if she had planned on leaving," Jim said.  
  
"Didn't she say that after she killed the vampire she would leave?" Blair asked.  
  
"Yeah she did," Simon said.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Blair asked.  
  
"We're going to close this case. Just like it is, unsolved," Simon said. "We can't solve this, and we'll never find her."  
  
"That's it!" Jim said, disgusted. "Just like that you're going to close the investigation!"  
  
"Frankly Jim, she could be in the Amazon Rain Forest for all we know. Come on, let's go!"  
  
Simon closed the case unsolved. They had no troubles. Patricia had no loved ones, and the murderer had disappeared. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Ten years later, Antoinette had returned to Cascade to pick up some things that she had left behind in her haste. It wasn't very important, but some computer disks and jewelry. Since there was no sense in buying food for the four days she was there, she frequented restaurants. There, to her surprise, she met up with Jim and Blair. They came and sat at her table.  
  
"So, wherever did you go?"  
  
"Jim, I cannot tell you that."  
  
"The case was closed, unsolved. The best part was the Patricia's body disappeared."  
  
"I know it disappeared. When I saw you, we knew we had to avoid an investigation."  
  
"Who's we?" Jim asked.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"So I know this person?"  
  
"Let's not talk about this. It is the past and is no longer relevant."  
  
"I love you," Jim said so suddenly and so out of context of the conversation it was almost funny, but there was seriousness in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, Jim, I am so sorry," was Antoinette's only response.  
  
"I really do, and I would give anything to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
"No, I cannot let you do that. You do not realize what you are saying. Besides, I have married someone," there was a pause as Antoinette searched for the right words. Antoinette decided that this next thought was of the utmost importance. "Jim, he is like me. Jim, I hope you can understand what I mean. You will find someone, like you. It just will not work. I would feel so guilty every time I looked at you and thought about you. I cannot take everything away from you. You do not understand."  
  
"But I love you. I really do. I don't want to be with anyone but you. Can't you get a divorce? I will die, you can always remarry him," Jim yelled creating a scene as he jumped to his feet. His face was turning red with anger and embarrassment.  
  
"I know; I could but I cannot. I do love my husband. Besides, I cannot bear you any fruit. Do you understand? We are like different species."  
  
Jim didn't answer. He just turned around and left the restaurant. Blair went running after him. Antoinette got up to follow too, but didn't. She decided that she should leave this well enough alone. She went back to her table and continued to eat, deep in thought. Then she realized it. Jim left with tears in his eyes. She felt terrible but she knew it was for his own good. It would be too painful to watch him grow old while she remained young. Jim would probably want to have children, but she knew she couldn't have children. "We could adopt," he would say, but then she would have to watch a child that she loved and cared for grow old and die. How painful! She knew this was best.  
  
Antoinette paid her check and walked to the car she rented with her suitcase and the things she came back for and went on her way to the airport to go home to her husband. 


End file.
